


A Voice to Listen (A.I. fic)

by ModGirly



Series: A.I. (Count the Ways AU) [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eleanor is the mom friend, F/F, Funtime Freddy is an overprotective father, Funtime Freddy is in a poly relationship with Funtime Foxy and Bon-Bon, M/M, Millie and Sarah are dating lol, Millie is friends with Dylan and Brooke, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModGirly/pseuds/ModGirly
Summary: Life isn't the easiest for Millie Fitzsimmons, but luckily for her the newest member of her family is a great listener. For her tormentors though, not so much...
Relationships: Funtime Freddy/Bon-Bon/Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Millie/Sarah (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: A.I. (Count the Ways AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Voice to Listen (A.I. fic)

If there was one thing Millie Fitzsimmons genuinely hated with every fiber of her being, it was the people in her school. It seemed like she couldn't go one day without someone telling her she was an awful person for trying to go out with Dylan while he was with Brooke, or someone making fun of her for her current partner. Millie was numb to the insults and jabs, but they still got on her nerves sometimes.

Dylan and Brooke would always apologize for not telling her sooner about them being a couple, but Millie assured them that they didn't need to since it was her fault for assuming, and the three were friends now so they shouldn't have to worry about it. Sarah knew what most people thought about the two of them being together, but Millie would always tell her to not let them get to her, and that she would take the hits for the both of them. Sarah couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for what Millie had to go through as a result, but Millie was used to it, and she knew a certain someone would take care of it if things got out of hand.

Eleanor would always offer Sarah help dealing with those people, but Sarah knew that Eleanor wasn't the fighting type, and trusted that Millie could take care of herself.

After another long day of insults, and attempted fights Millie was absolutely drained. Normally she would take care of her homework first, but since it was the end of the week she decided to give herself a break. Instead of going through the front door to her grandfather's house, she went around to the back and opened the garage door, which led to the workshop. She sighed, dropping her bag by the entrance and walked inside. Millie made her way to the back of the workshop, making sure not to trip over one of the many objects scattered around the room. When she reached the workbench at the end she finally looked up, and smiled at what she saw.

There was a huge white animatronic bear sitting on the workbench, with purple on its muzzle, stomach, and insides of its ears, as well as joints. It wore a black top hat and bowtie, and had a speaker on its chest. There was a small blue rabbit animatronic hugged to its chest, that appeared to be a handpuppet of sorts for the bear. Behind the workbench was a white animatronic fox, that looked similar to the bear style wise, with pink in its muzzle, stomach, and insides of its ears.

Sighing, Millie gently removed the rabbit animatronic, and lied it next to the bear so she could open the hidden storage tank in the bear's stomach. She crawled inside the empty cavity, closing the door behind her, and relaxed against the wall of the storage tank. Millie's eyes quickly adjusted to the total darkness of the stomach cavity, and she eyed the wires, and mechanical parts that were inside the animatronic.

Millie sighed, letting her eyelids slide shut just wanting to lock the world out for at least a while.

"MILLIE?" a voice echoed through the chamber.

Millie slowly blinked waking up, and turned her head up towards where the voice was coming from. There were two glowing pale blue eyes looking back at her from the darkness, the faint outline of an endoskeleton head making itself visible. She could hear the mechanical whirring of the animatronic's system coming to life. It was slightly warmer than when she first climbed in, making Millie guess that she was out for a while.

"Oh. Hey Fred." Millie said, sitting back up. The endoskeleton head seemed to tilt in a confused matter, the wires rearranging themselves making sure that none of the mechanical parts inside of the cavity could accidentally hurt her.

"MILLIE, WHAT'S WRONG?" the voice asked in a concerned tone, one of the metal wires reaching down from above like an arm, to tuck a bit of Millie's hair behind her ear. Millie tensed up a bit, still not entirely used to the feeling of metal brushing against her face. She contemplated telling Funtime Freddy what was going on at school, one part of her just wanting someone to talk to, the other part knowing exactly what Fred would do if he found out who was messing with her. Not wanting to worry about any missing persons cases being tied to her house, she decided to just keep quiet for now.

"...It's nothing." Millie said, trying her best not to let the animatronic pick up on the unease in her voice. The eyes gave her an unsure look, making Millie nervously gulp.

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING." Funtime Freddy said, obviously skeptical. One of his wires rested against Millie's cheek, similar to how a human would with their hand. Millie sighed, wondering how she could've forgotten how hard it really was to get anything past Funtime Freddy.

"Freddy, it's not a big deal. I'm just trying to keep Sarah safe." she said. The eyes seemed to glare at Millie, and a low rumbling sounded all around the storage tank, almost like the bear was growling. The wire quickly disappeared into the darkness, Millie shrinking back to the end of the storage tank. 

"MILLIE, I UNDERSTAND YOU WANTING TO PROTECT SARAH, AS I WOULD DO THE SAME FOR BON-BON AND FOXY, BUT I'M ALSO SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU." Funtime Freddy growled. "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE THAT I DON'T STAND FOR PEOPLE LIKE THE ONES IN YOUR SCHOOL."

Millie sighed, nodding along to what the bear was saying. Ever since she helped him break free from Afton's influence, Funtime Freddy soon proved to be much more emotionally intelligent than he seemed. Millie thought that he sometimes worried too much about her, but it felt nice knowing that Fred was always willing to listen to her. She finally made up her mind, and just decided to tell Funtime Freddy what happened. 

"Just another person deciding to hate me, because me and Sarah are a thing. Nothing new." Millie explained, picking at her hand. She heard the rumbling once again, but this time it sounded slightly louder than before. This woke up the rabbit animatronic next to Fred, who quickly got to work calming him down.

"Calm down, Freddy. Everything is ok." Bon-Bon squeaked, patting Funtime Freddy's cheek. This seemed to work, as the rumbling was less intense after. The endoskeleton's eyes regained a calm look to them, before turning his attention back to Millie. Millie reached out, and patted the muzzle of his endoskeleton, a sound similar to a cat purring coming from him. Millie snickered to herself, finding it hard to believe that she was afraid of him when they first met. Funtime Freddy had become so close with Millie and her family ever since the two saved the town together, that she couldn't believe he originally only wanted to kill her.

"MILLIE? WILL YOU BE OK?" Funtime Freddy's voice rang out, jolting Millie from her thoughts. She smiled, and nodded.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me all the time." she reassured him. The endoskeleton head moved back into place, and rolled its eyes back to the front. 

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, MILLIE." Funtime Freddy said, letting Millie open the stomach cavity and crawl out. She walked back to the workshop's entrance, picking up her bag and waved to the three animatronics, before closing the door behind her. Funtime Freddy watched her walk back to the front of the house, and go inside before slumping back over to his original position, making it look like he was deactivated. 

Funtime Foxy sat up from behind the workbench, and sat down next to the bear animatronic, while Bon-Bon curled up in Funtime Freddy's arms. Despite the relaxed look in his eyes, Funtime Foxy and Bon-Bon knew he was up to something. That something wasn't anything pleasant, they knew that for sure. The two loved the somewhat psychotic bear dearly, but he even sometimes scared them when angry.

"F-Freddy? Do you plan on doing anything about those kids that were messing with Millie?" the small rabbit puppet timidly asked. Funtime Freddy momentarily stopped petting Bon-Bon's ears, to shake his head.

"NO, I TRUST THAT MILLIE IS ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF HERSELF. SHE JUST NEEDED TO TALK TO SOMEONE." he replied, before going back to rubbing the insides of Bon-Bon's ears. The small blue rabbit animatronic whimpered, covering his face with his paws. Funtime Freddy chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to Bon-Bon's forehead. Funtime Foxy tilted his head, and furrowed his brow.

Yep, he definitely wasn't planning anything pleasant.

Funtime Freddy silently watched as Millie peacefully slept, her chest rising and falling as she snore. He smiled down at the human, before turning to face the open bedroom window. Making sure not to alert anyone else in the house, Funtime Freddy silently dropped down from Millie's bedroom window, and snuck off into the woods. Once he was sure he was far away from any other houses, the animatronic opened his chest cavity and pressed down on the small disc attached to his endoskeleton. When Funtime Freddy was sure that he wasn't visible to the human eye, he quickly made his way to one certain house. Millie didn't tell him anything specific when it came to her tormentors, but Funtime Freddy already knew just who the main guy she was talking about was.

There were times that Funtime Freddy was worried enough to follow Millie wherever she went during the day, using his sound illusion disc to make himself invisible to everyone else, including Millie. It seemed like every time he did this, there was always one kid in particular that enjoyed picking on Millie the most. He learned that the kid's name was Jacob, during the rare occasions Millie did end up fighting him. Simply thinking about all of this filled the animatronic bear with rage. After his talk with Millie today, Funtime Freddy decided that he had let this kid get away with it for too long.

Funtime Freddy swiftly made his way down the street, ending up at the other side of the neighborhood. There he quickly located his target's location, and began to set his plan into motion. Spotting an open window around the back of the house, he quickly made his way into his victim's room. He was soon looming directly over his soon to be victim, as he deactivated his sound illusion disc. Funtime Freddy didn't care if anyone in the house saw him, since only Millie's family, and Sarah knew about him. No one would believe them if they tried to report what had happened, which made Funtime Freddy's job all the more easier. Although, this made the job more boring for an animatronic like him. Knowing that things would soon be much more interesting, one of the metal wires from his storage tank reached forward and curled around a corner of the bed's blanket, almost like how a human would grab something. 

In one swift movement, Funtime Freddy whisked the blanket off of the bed, waking up the human sleeping in it. This let Funtime Freddy quickly identify the human's face, to the face of Millie's main tormentor. Yep, this was that "Jacob" who seemed to love to taunt Millie, simply for her relationship with Sarah. The bear's servos were running at full power, as Funtime Freddy let his rage consume him.

A loud scream sounded from the human, unsurprisingly to the animatronic. One of his wires shot out like a flash, grabbing the boy by his collar. Soon, Jacob was mere inches away from the enraged animatronic's face, who was growling similar to an actual bear.

"SO YOU'RE THE 'JACOB' WHO'S BEEN MESSING WITH MY MILLIE?" Funtime Freddy snarled, holding the struggling human above him.

"W-what are you!? How do you know about her?!" the boy demanded. A high pitched laugh filled the room. Funtime Freddy seemed to double over, his grip never loosening on the boy's shirt collar.

"OH, I KNOW EVERYTHING WHEN IT COMES TO MILLIE. AND I DON'T TAKE SO KINDLY TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU AROUND HER." he sneered through gritted teeth. Just then, the bedroom door slammed open, revealing two other humans standing in the doorway. One was a full grown male, the other a female. Funtime Freddy quickly pieced together who these people were, figuring that they were his victim's parents. A grin creeped across his face, as two more metal wires revealed themselves. "WELL, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" Funtime Freddy said, his tone dripping with twisted glee.

"What th-!" the father started, before a metal wire shot out towards him. He was flung against a wall, not hard enough to kill him but enough to knock him out of commission. Funtime Freddy no longer killed completely innocent people, but he knew that the parents had a hand in why Jacob was the way he was. But they were the least of his worries right now. Despite his size, Funtime Freddy was incredibly agile allowing him to quickly leap back out of the window, and disappear into the woods still with a tight grip on his victim. The last thing anyone heard from the murderous animatronic, was an eerie high pitched laugh.

Millie was sat on the floor of her living room, lovingly staring at the girl sat in the armchair next to her. Feeling she was being watched, Sarah peeked over the arm of the chair making Millie quickly avert her gaze, her face now slightly pink with blush. The two had been dating for a few months by now, but Millie still got embarrassed when showing any form of affection around Sarah. 

Giggling to herself, Sarah smiled at Millie before pecking her on the head, further flustering Millie. She covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to keep her cold and unfeeling persona up, failing miserably.

"AWW, HOW CUTE!" Funtime Freddy said, in a teasing tone. Millie shot up, and ran at the bear, who effortlessly blocked her.

"KNOCK IT OFF, FRED!" she yelled, only making Funtime Freddy laugh. 

"Alright, knock it off Freddy." Eleanor sighed. Funtime Freddy rolled his eyes, letting Millie go.

"FINE." he said, as Millie sat back down next to Sarah. Just then the local news started reporting about a missing person, showing the picture of a boy who looked a bit older than Millie. Millie raised her eyebrow, and concentrated on the picture.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that tried to start a fight with you, last week?" Sarah asked. Millie nodded, the confused expression never leaving her face.

"Yeah. There's been a lot cases lately. A lot for this town, at least." Millie clarified. Sarah nodded. The two animatronics also focused on the report, Eleanor sighing.

"Another one? It seems like there's a new case every few months. It's strange." she said. Funtime Freddy smirked, as he focused on the picture.

"VERY STRANGE INDEED."


End file.
